


[S] RISE UP

by callunavulgari



Category: Homestuck, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, God Tier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, this isn’t how things are supposed to go," Stiles tells him, his father’s blood still flaking between his fingers. He feels numb, broken, but Derek is there, standing between Stiles and the rest of the dark. "You’re Cora’s guardian, not mine. You should be with her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] RISE UP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natcat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natcat5/gifts).



> Natcat5 gave me the single best prompt ever for my AU meme - Sterek and going God-Tier. More notes at the bottom, including a list of everyones class and aspect.

All things considered, Stiles should be alone right now. He should be, because that’s how things are done. He knows that Scott’s okay—Stiles had gotten him into the game in time, has spoken to him since—so he knows Scott’s all right. And because he knows Scott’s all right, he knows Lydia and Allison are too. They’re together, Lydia and Allison, and it bothers him, because it’s like they’ve broken a rule somewhere. 

His world, the world that was crafted for him specifically is dark as void, cracks of lightning to illuminate the dark. It’s weird, he’s pretty sure, for a Bard of Light to have a world so broken and terrifying, but Derek tells him not to worry about it, so he tries not to.

Derek is the reason that he’s not alone right now.

"You know, this isn’t how things are supposed to go," Stiles tells him, his father’s blood still flaking between his fingers. He feels numb, broken, but Derek is there, standing between Stiles and the rest of the dark. "You’re Cora’s guardian, not mine. You should be with her."

Derek’s shoulders go tense, a flicker of lightning revealing the uncertainty he probably meant to hide. “Cora will be fine. She has Boyd.”

Stiles bites his lip; tastes blood. He leaves it alone, for now.

.

Stiles whoops when Derek slices through the imp he’d missed. He turns a blinding grin Derek’s way, one that softens immediately at the look in Derek’s eyes.

_Kiss me_ , he considers saying. _I want you to._

Instead, he offers a fist for Derek to bump, laughing again when Derek actually goes through with it, bumping their knuckles together gently.

.

"Derek," Stiles whispers. He wonders if it’ll be the last thing he ever says. He thinks that somehow, he might be okay with that.

"Stiles," Derek breathes back, voice catching on consonants. He’s running, arms wrapped tight around Stiles, protective, despite the fact that every move he makes jars the gaping wound in Stiles stomach.

"It’s okay," Stiles tries to tell him, but there’s too much blood in his mouth, making his tongue trip, sloppy, over the words. The noise that Derek makes is close to a whine. It makes Stiles want to fight, makes him want to look—he wants to settle a hand against Derek’s jaw and thank him for everything he’s done. But he can’t.

It’s jarring, to feel the warmth of Derek’s body replaced by cold stone beneath his back. He cries out, or at least tries to, but Derek shushes him.

His eyes flutter open, just barely, and there is Derek— _there he is_ —fear plain as day on his face and covered in Stiles’ blood. He should probably apologize for that.

_Lightning bug_ , he thinks, eyes hazily refocusing on the creature coming to settle on his chest. _Weird._

He closes his eyes.

The next time he opens them, Derek is nowhere to be found and Stiles has no idea where the fuck he is, but his new clothes are fucking stupid.

.

"You aren’t allowed to die," he gasps. Lydia’s world is bright and terrifying, all equations and skulls, the sand beneath his feet made of bone dust. He’s pretty sure she’s somewhere nearby—he’d heard her scream when Derek got hit. Seer of Doom, indeed. “I just found you again, you saved me last time, it’s only right to repay the favor.”

Derek’s breathing has gone ragged—every inhale and exhale makes it sound like there’s blood bubbling inside of him. Considering his wound, there probably _is._

"Please," he whispers, pressing his face into the crook of Derek’s neck. His mind is whirring a mile a minute, trying to come up with a solution that isn’t Derek bleeding to death. Maybe if they had a life player that wasn’t a rogue, and god, that makes him think of Cora, and how she should _be here right now_ when her brother is bleeding out. But Derek’s not a player. He’s _not a fucking player_. There’s no quest bed for him, no happy out. Stiles can’t revive him with a kiss like some fucking fairytale. There’s just this, here and now, Derek dying in front of him.

When he pulls back, there’s a whisper of a smirk across Derek’s face, and he at least, unlike Stiles, has the strength to bring a hand up, cupping his jaw.

"It’s okay," Derek breathes, a mockery of the same words that Stiles had said to him what feels like years ago, before he had these stupid fucking orange robes that aren’t worth shit if he can’t _save Derek._

He tries to think of when Derek went from Cora’s stupid older brother to someone Stiles actually gives a shit about. A lot of shits. All the shits. Probably back at the beginning, when Derek was trailing behind him through Stiles’ world, helping him whenever he could. It had already been there when he’d carried Stiles’ almost-corpse to his quest bed, ensuring that he didn’t _actually_ die.

Please, he thinks about saying again. Don’t die.

When Derek Hale dies, Stiles screws up his face and cries—fierce, _ugly_ tears, snot in the back of his throat, face red —until Scott and Lydia find him.

.

_Void_ , something whispers in the quiet. _Power, chaos, strife, and pain._

_Yes,_ Stiles thinks, surrendering himself to the darkness of it. _Give it to me._

.

"We can change you," Scott tells him, determination in every line of his body. Lydia and Allison flank him, quiet and glaring. Boyd and Cora are lingering nearby as well, but it’s Scott that Stiles (not Stiles, not me, _us_ ) has eyes for.

He laughs and says something that his friends can’t ever hope to understand, the horrorterrors clinging tight to the cracks in reality.

"We _will_ change you,” Scott replies, his eyes like steel.

_Hope_ , Stiles sneers in a jagged, broken language, like glass in his throat.

Boyd’s hand finds the back of his neck and the creature that once was Stiles stiffens in surprise.

"You shouldn’t turn your back to a Sylph of Mind," Scott smirks, triumphant.

Stiles screams—

and wakes up.

.

The new universe feels like the old one, similar, but not. There’s a boy, one of the new players—Stiles’ age. Stiles freezes, because seeing that familiar head of dark hair feels like getting a metal rod thrust through his heart. He must make some kind of noise, because the boy glances over his shoulder, giving Stiles his first look at the crest on his chest.

Blood. Heir of Blood.

"Derek," the boy tells Scott, thrusting out a hand. "Derek Hale."

Scott throws a horrified look at Stiles, one that he would return if it weren’t for Cora slipping her hand into his, leaning her weight against him.

"It’s not him," she tells him quietly. "Not really. He doesn’t know us."

Stiles bites down on his lip, because that’s not entirely true, is it? He does know them—or Cora at the very least. She would have been the older sister this time around. Even now, this younger, fresher version of Derek is giving them a curious look. It feels like a taunt, yet another cruel joke that the game is playing on them.

It feels like a second chance.

"No, he doesn’t," Stiles whispers, squeezing her hand in his. "Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a lot about it and seriously had so much fun trying to figure everyone out. Stiles specifically I made a Bard of Light because light is information, illumination, agency, clarity, and importance, that which demands attention. Which if that isn't Stiles, I'm a monkey's uncle. I'm not going to lie, a big factor of that also had to deal with the inversion to void. And because I don't do things by halves, have the rest of the kids class and aspects.
> 
> Scott : Page of Hope  
> Stiles: Bard of Light (Inverts to Void)  
> Allison: Knight of Heart  
> Lydia: Seer of Doom  
> Derek: Heir of Blood  
> Jackson: Prince of Rage  
> Erica: Thief of Space  
> Boyd: Sylph of Mind   
> Isaac: Rogue of Breath  
> Kira: Witch of Time  
> Cora: Rogue of Life
> 
> Also, Stiles is the land of Void and Circuitry and Lydia is the land of Equations and Skulls. The others I didn't bother figuring out.


End file.
